CariBlade
The was a cutlass and personal close quarter weapon of Basco ta Jolokia, equivalent to the Gokaigers' Gokai Sabres. It was wielded alongside the CariBlaster. Like the Gokaigers' weapons, both the CariBlade and CariBlaster could be used to perform a deadly finishing move equal to the Final Wave. History Confronted by Zangyack Chief of Staff Damaras, who demanded his participation in the elimination of the Gokaigers under threat of death, Basco used his CariBlade against the DamaraSword only to be near-immediately beaten. Seeing that he was no match for the so-called "Strongest Man in the Universe" alone, Basco dropped his sword as he pledged himself to Damaras' task. As a result, Basco and Sally later appeared to block the Gokaigers' escape when they were overwhelmed by Damaras. Personally engaging Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver, Basco easily defeated them with his CariBlade before forcing them out of their transformations with Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink. Immediately after, Basco used his CariBlade to seemingly wipe out the Gokaiger quartet in a massive explosion, only to have Sally recover them without Damaras' knowledge. Taking advantage of Damaras' distracted reaction to the Gokaigers' survival, Basco stepped in from behind and plunged the CariBlade into the Chief of Staff's back. Though Damaras survived, he was left open for the Gokaigers to evenly engage and ultimately defeat after Basco took his leave. Basco wielded the CariBlade against the three Go-Busters when they intercepted his attempt to seize the vacant Gokai Galleon, matching their Sougan Blades. As the Go-Busters proved evenly matched against him, Basco attempted to summon Sally only to lose his advantage and leave after finding that Sally had been occupied by a pile of fruit provided by Yellow Buster. Having incapacitated and gravely wounded Captain Marvelous by detonating a bomb attached to Sally, Basco wielded the CariBlade alone as he fought the remaining five Gokaigers, countering their Gokai Changes into the Dairangers, Hurricanegers and Gingamen before defeating them. Basco wielded both the CariBlade and the CariBlaster in his final duel against Gokai Red. In the middle of the battle, Basco landed a hit against Marvelous which forced his Gokai Gun from his grasp to be claimed by Basco, while Basco in turn lost his CariBlade to Marvelous. As a result, Marvelous wielded both swords against the two guns wielded by Basco. Throwing the CariBlade back at Basco, Marvelous struck the Gokai Gun from his grasp only to be quickly overwhelmed by Basco's power. As Basco aimed his CariBlaster to finish Marvelous, it was at this point that the Captain employed a most reckless gambit. Evading Basco's shot, Marvelous quickly outmanoeuvred his nemesis as he reclaimed the CariBlade before stamping his right foot on Basco's left, proceeding to plunge the CariBlade through both their feet thus pinning them to spot the deceisive finisher, with Basco opening firing on Marvelous with the CariBlaster while Marvelous slashed at him with his Gokai Sabre. Ultimately, Marvelous survived as Basco's bullet which would have penetrated his chest was blocked by a piece of the Sally's necklace. Basco, meanwhile, sustained a fatal wound and finally died, with his weapons vanishing alongside his body. A replica of the CariBlade was wielded by the Avatar Basco who was summoned by Enter. He was destroyed by the first three Gokaigers in the form of Sun Vulcan. The CariBlaster was wielded again by Basco after he was resurrected by of via the Neo Kyutama. He used it alongside the CariBlade while fighting against Kyurangers Kajiki Yellow and Koguma Skyblue. Ultimately, Basco perished again once Demost was defeated. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe'' **''Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero'' ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad